


Pretty Faces and Strong Hands

by San121



Series: The Gulo gulo and his turdus migratorius [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't very often that someone caught Logan's attention. But when a pretty, rich boy walks into a dingy bar, he knew this was someone to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Faces and Strong Hands

It had been a long time since Logan was able to get away from the Academy. With Charles watching over Rouge, Kitty, and the others, well, this was a sort of vacation for him. He reved up his motorcycle, gave Scott the one finger salute, and took off, heading to the mid-west. His only companions were the wind and the road with the occational patch of flora and small town. Around Kansas, he spots a run down bar with some beautiful bikes in front. Logan easily counts four Harleys out of the ten motorcycles, making the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk. Pulling in to a spot a little ways away from the bikes, Logan dismounted his Harley, the one Stark was kind enough to give him last Christmas to make up for destroying his last motorcycle. Stepping up to the poarch, he opened the door. A blast of cigerette smoke and alcohol greeted his nose, the sound of pool balls and cursing like a caress after so long without this environment. Logan sat down at the bar, waving over the bartender.

"What'll it be?" the large man growled, not in anger but from too many cigarettes. Logan gave him a sharp grin.

"Just a whiskey." The mammoth of a man snorted and turned to grab a drink for him. Logan pulled out a cigar of his own and lit it, taking a deep inhale of nicotine and tar. He turned to the main room and exhaled, eyeing the group. There were ten men, only one of them even close to the muscle mass of the bartender. The others were split between weedy looking men in loose leather and fat slobs squeezed into leather jackets. The biggest flab of lard was bragging while the group around him nodded and cheered, marking him as the leader. Logan snorted when the bartender returned with his whiskey.

"They're the Black Stallions. The only thing they really got going for them is ole' Geogre and his strength. I just hope Tim doesn't come in today," the man muttered, that last part more to himself. Logan turned to him and raised a brow.

"Tim?" The bartender practically beamed.

"Tim's a sweet kid. He's friends with the Kents down the way and he comes around to pick up some things I borrowed from John," the bartender explained, pulling out a dirty rag and starting to wipe down the counter. Logan let out a hum of understanding, exhaling the smoke into the room. The bar door opened, and in slipped the daintest boy Logan had ever seen. Logan turned his full attention to the teen, knowing this might be one of the few boys (he'd already had a few in his years) that peek his interest. Long hair that curled around the nape of his neck, androgynous face toping off aristocatic features and expensive clothing, and the truest blue eyes he'd seen on any human (he met Supergirl. Sweet girl.). The boy strode toward the bar, his pace even, almost like he knew that everyone that he ignored was beneath him. Logan followed him with his eyes, inhale through his nose. He let out a growl as the sweet scent of mint and the bitter smell of coffee wafted off the young man.

"Hello, Danny. Pa Kent needs some of the oil he lended you back for the tractor," the teen said, voice velvet, sweet, and careful, hiding a dagger that could carve out a heart. Logan grinned with the bartender, watching the boy only. The bartender, Danny, went to the back, probably to grab the oil, when lug of lard trudged up to the bar.

"Hey, why don't you buy my friends and I a drink," he demanded. Pretty Boy looked at him with a look that Logan couldn't decide he wanted to laugh at the fat bastard or screw politeness and just try to get in Pretty Boy's pants. That desion was taken from him when Pretty Boy replied, "I didn't realize that lard could mutate into something human. I'm not going to help you evolve more by watering you and your 'friends'. That would make the entire human race look stupid." The red color the dick turned was funny, but it stopped being funny when he pulled back his arm and tried to punch Pretty Boy. Logan caught his hand inches away from the teen's face, getting two sets of startled eyes to look at him.

"I've got to agree with Gorgeous here. You aren't even worth swill water," Logan growled, pushing the man's hand back. The fat bastard tried to growl at Logan, but a hand lashed out and hit him in the adam's apple, forcing the sound to turn into a gargle before he dropped. Logan looked over at Pretty Boy, who was examining the nails on his right hand, the same hand Logan just saw move, and looking bored. The fat dick's group started yelling and moving toward the two, pulling out chains and pipes. Pretty Boy glanced at Logan before turning to them with a dagger-hiding smile. Logan turned to the group as well and unsheathed his claws.

~~~~

"I don't know whether to thank you two or demand you fix the bar," Danny said, handing the carton of oil over to Pretty Boy. The teen flushed a pale pink, making Logan wonder how sweet the teen's lips are.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. Give me a second, I'll make a check to pay for damages," he offered, his voice sweet and shy, so different from before. Danny stopped Pretty Boy with a shake of his head.

"Don't bother, Tim. Just the fact you're willing to do that tells me that you were just defending yourselves," Danny growled again, his voice now rough from exaughsion. Tim chewed his lower lip and nodded before turning to Logan. Tim's eyes narrowed and he yanked the cigar from Logan's lips, putting it out in an ash tray.

"That's a disgusting habit," he snapped, his glare on the smoldering cigar and not Logan. Logan smirked before casually offering, "Need a lift?" Tim smiled at him, pretty and dangerous.

"Are you offering?"

"Anything for you, Darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I was wandering around on Tumblr when I came across some fanfiction with this pairing by BlueThursday. It was cute, so I decided to make some of my own and post it. This is going to be a fairly open verse, so if you have anything you want to see, sent me a comment and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
